My Eternal Love
by crystalessence
Summary: After the Torchwick incident the leader of the White Fang has issued a promise of retribution to Blake Belladonna for aiding a member of their sworn enemies family, Weiss Schnee. Blake must rely both on her friends and her love Yang Xiao Long in order to survive the impending attack. The Sequel to Roses and Ice. Would recommend reading that first in order to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the sequel to Roses and Ice! That being said if you haven't read Roses and Ice I highly recommend doing so before continuing on. Happy reading!**_

_**My Eternal Love.**_

_**Part I: Lost to Memory **_

_**Prologue**_

Sweat poured down the young raven haired girls face as she blocked another oncoming strike from yet another Schnee dust company defense android. Even though they had only been on the train for several minutes it felt as though hours had passed since she and her companion had boarded the Schnee company freight train. As the seconds passed however it was becoming more apparent that Schnee was stepping up his defense.

This mission was supposed to be a routine one, board the train and dump the dust. In fact the only key difference between this mission and any other mission that Blake Belladonna had undertaken for the pro Faunus rights activist group, beyond the mere scale, was that the head of the entire organization was accompanying her.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement, up until this point she had been delegated mainly grunt work. Running packages, stealing sensitive information, and minor sabotage of Schnee company properties and projects.

Shortly after joining the White Fang it was sabotage that became her specialty. Due to her unique semblance and cat-like reflexes it became all too easy for her to enter a restricted area, plant explosives on a target, and get out before anyone noticed she was there at all.

It was this ability that had first drawn the attention of Adam. The man had only been in charge of the organization for a few years but in that time the whole face of the organization had been irrevocably changed. Before the White Fang had been a simple peaceful Faunus rights movement. Now the White Fang was known specifically as a force of violence and death.

The most recent attack on a Schnee mining facility had resulted in the countless deaths of innocent Humans and Faunus alike and even though she wasn't directly involved, Blake had begun to doubt the righteousness of their mission.

Before she had been able to consider her options however she had been informed that the boss man himself wanted to make use of her services. She pushed all doubts from her mind and complied willingly even eagerly and at first it was like any other mission. The target was a Schnee dust company train. They were supposed to go in hit the train blow the dust and get the hell out.

_Gods if only it could have been so simple. _

Blake dodged and whipped Gambol Shroud around just in time to beheaded yet another pair of the military defense droids who had been about to take another shot at her leader. Adam turned his head towards her and gave her a small, almost imperceptible, nod before turning his attention to the grouping of defense droids in front of him.

_Something is wrong _Blake thought frantically as she stared towards the front of the train, towards the passenger compartments _this was supposed to be an automated transport train there isn't supposed to be anyone on this train. This changes everything. _

Blake turned to Adam who was trying to get her attention. Directing her to look at a large crate with the Schnee Corporation's snowflake logo on the sided of it. Blake quickly moved to Adam's side to catch a glimpse of its contents as he lifted the lid. Inside lay some of the largest Dust crystals the young Faunus girl had ever seen.

"Perfect" Adam said, his cold, malicious, and possibly even gleeful tone sending shivers down Blake's spine as he directed his masked gaze on her. Even though she couldn't see his eyes Blake felt as though every muscle in her body was being constricted and rendered immobile by his piercing stare.

"Move up to the next car." He continued, closing the case and turning so that he faced Blake fully. "I'll set the charges"

"What about the Crew Members?" Blake asked before she could stop herself. However instead of reprimanding she for speaking out of turn her partner merely smiled maliciously before replying.

"What about them?"

Blake felt her heart stop, this was not how was it supposed to happen. No one was supposed to die today. Panic began to fill her as her eyes widened at his calm demeanor, as though he had just ordered a drink at his favorite restaurant rather than having just ordered the deaths of over three dozen men and women. She had to do something, anything to stop this crazed madman from harming innocent people who were just doing their jobs there had to be something she could do.

Before the cat eared Faunus could do anything however a loud mechanical whirring sound began to fill the compartment and an arachnid class defense droid, shaped like something out of a nightmare, descended from the rafters and aimed its deadly canons at them. Causing Blake's heart rate to skyrocket, apparently it would seem that Schnee was done messing around.

"Adam!" she said trying to warn him, but it was too late because at that moment the mechanical man-made beast began to fire white hot salvos of scorching plasma energy towards the duo.

Just as the projectile was about to connect a voice called out to Blake effectively rousing her from her nightmare.

_**"Time to Wake Up Blakey!"**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Good Morning Beacon Academy. **_

"Blaaaaaaaaakey! Waaaaaaake up, it's a beautiful Saturday morning. The birds are chirping and the sun is shining and I am taking you out on the town so get up!"

Blake Belladonna grumbled as she was dragged kicking and screaming out of her slumber by the exuberant voice of her roommate, best friend, girlfriend, and all around pain in the ass, Yang Xiao Long.

"Gods Yang fine, I'm up, I'm up." She muttered darkly as she reluctantly peaked out from under her covers at the large lilac colored orbs that hovered just at the edge of her bed, shining with love and the promise of mischief and framed with the brightest shade of golden blonde hair that Blake had ever seen. It was at this moment that Blake realized that the room was still dark and that no sunlight filtered in from the window that was in-between the two girl's beds.

"Yang…" She began, her anger at being awoken while the sun still slept beginning to rise. "What time is it exactly?"

Yang chuckled sheepishly as she reached back to scratch her head nervously as she did everything in her power to avoid meeting Blake's eyes, which at this point had narrowed to dangerous amber slits.

"Hehe umm 5:30?"

Blake felt her rage begin to boil as she tightened her hold on the covers that cocooned her. The irony of the situation was almost comical, the girl who hated waking up earlier than the cock's crow was now doing the waking, under normal circumstances Blake would have found this incredibly humorous, however at the moment she couldn't help but feel annoyed. After taking a shuddering breath and letting out a frustrated sigh she continued.

"Why did you say that the sun had risen Yang? It's the middle of the winter, the sun doesn't rise until almost eight in the morning. So please feel free to regal me about why you decided to wake me up at this ungodly hour on a Saturday? "

Yang let out another sheepish chuckle as she unlocked her aura which caused her to give off a soft glow which illuminated the room with its golden light.

"Well, I wanted to spend some quality time with you and since this is our first real day off since the whole Torchwick incident I wanted to spend every free moment with you. And well about the sun, technically I glow like the sun and I'm up and shining so umm….hehe" Yang trailed off as she gazed down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing in the world

Blake closed her eyes and let out another sigh. Despite her desire to strangle Yang for waking her up, she had to admit that what she said was rather sweet even if it was a bit cheesy, especially the whole sun thing but then again Yang wasn't really known for being the romantic wordy type. And with a low groan of defeat Blake found herself sitting up in her bed much to the blondes delight.

"Fine fine, you win I'm getting u-" Before she could continue Blake found herself being crushed against Yang's chest in one of her signature bear hugs as the energetic blonde cried out with glee.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun!, you won't regret it Blakey!"

"Yang…..C-cant breath"

Her girlfriend let out a gasp and quickly released Blake from her loving yet crushing embrace.

"Oh crap Blake, I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

Blake nodded as she patted her girlfriend's shoulder reassuringly and gave her a shaky thumbs up which in turn resulted in the brightening of Yang's smile.

"Awesome, Hey why don't you get up and take a shower and I'll go get you some breakfast from the cafeteria, does bacon and eggs sound good?" Blake stared at her girlfriend for a moment before slowly nodding and with that assent the blonde brawler stood and walked briskly from the room, seemingly completely oblivious of the fact that the cafeteria wouldn't be open for another hour at least.

Blake waited to see if the exuberant girl would return after realizing her mistake, however after a few minutes it became quite clear that Yang was determined to travel all the way across the school to the cafeteria. With a roll of her eyes and a light smirk on her lips Blake flung the remaining covers away from her body, ignoring the chill that began to nip at her bare legs as she Trans versed across the cold wooden floor of her dorm room towards the small bathroom that stood just before the door to the room.

The raven haired girl quickly striped down, tossing her nightdress into a corner and gently removing the bow that hid her Faunus ears and placing it gingerly on the countertop. Then once she was fully undressed she stepped into the shower.

It was under the near scolding water that Blake allowed her mind to drift back to before Yang had woken her up, to the recurring dream that had been plaguing her ever since just after the death of Roman Torchwick and more importantly the White Fangs promise for retribution.

Blake understood that her dream stood as a grim reminder of just how ruthless the leader of the White Fang could be when he wanted something done. The words of the note were proof enough of his vicious nature and as a result they had been burned into her mind and had kept her awake most nights as she imagined Adams cool authoritative voice reading her death sentence.

. **We know your aided a Schnee in killing Torchwick.**

** You are a Blood Traitor to the Faunus.**

**We do not forgive,**

** We are coming.**

Just thinking of the promise of violence made Blake's stomach rebel slightly as regret and indignant anger boiled beneath her calm surface. She had run from the White Fang, left their leader Adam on a train in the middle of nowhere, in order to avoid such violence. Up until a few weeks ago it had even appeared as though her gambit had payed off, she had started a new life where no one questioned where she came from or who she was, she had found a family in team RWBY and even something she had never thought she would be granted privilege to, love.

For all intents and purposes it appeared as though Blake had succeed. Then of course the Torchwick incident had occurred and it suddenly felt as though all her work had been for naught.

"God Damn it Schnee." Blake muttered bitterly as she leaned her head into the showers spray, allowing the hot water to cascade over her, soothing her aching muscles and troubled heart.

_It is not her fault and you know it _Blake inwardly chastised, grimacing as her cat like ears flicked in annoyance. She knew it was childish and unethical, and not to mention wrong, to blame the battered and nearly broken heiress for her present situation however after spending so much of her life doing so , like so many other Faunus children before her, it was hard for Blake to acknowledge a separate reason for her problems

This brought up yet another concern that had wormed its way into her mind and had long since begun to eat away at the inner fabric of the Faunus girl's already frayed nerves. The concern was that not a single member of team RWBY, not even Yang, was aware that she was a Faunus.

The impending attack from the White Fang had added pressure to reveal herself to them however every time she had felt that she was ready something had stayed her hand as she reached for her bow. Afterwards she would force herself into isolation in her and Yang's room and spend hours berating herself for her weakness, for her cowardice.

"Tonight" Blake whispered as her amber eyes locked with the water that swirled down the bathroom drain. "Tonight I'll tell her, Yang deserves to know….even."

The next words caught in her throat, her mind not wanting to accept the possibility that after everything they had been through together that Yang would reject her and leave her due to her Faunus heritage. A small nagging voice seemed to forever be present during these debates. Whispering such doubts and fears into her ear causing her to pause and change the subject whenever she had previously tried to reveal herself to Yang.

This time was going to be different. This time _had _to be different. The fact of the matter was that they were running out of time. A month had passed since the threat had been made and as of yet no move had been made on the part of the White Fang to hurt her or her friends. Blake knew that it was only a matter of time however which only added an urgency to her actions in the near future. The secret of who she was had to be revealed for better or for worse.

So with a heavy sigh Blake exited the shower and toweled off, fear and nerves filling every fiber of her being. Acutely aware that this could quite possibly be the last moment of piece that she would get for a long while. Blake brought a hand up to her mouth to catch the sob that threatened to escape her as tears began to stream down her face as uncertainty tainted her very being.

_Goddess Yang I hope you can forgive me _

**Yang**

Yang walked briskly down the deserted hallways of predawn Beacon Academy, carefully balancing a tray laden with various assortments of breakfast foods, a light whistle escaping her lips in a cheery tune. She counted herself lucky that it was Nora's week for breakfast duty which meant that the little pink ball of seemingly endless energy was always sure to be two hours early when it was her turn to work in the cafeteria meaning that Yang had first pickings when it came to her delicious meals.

The blonde brawler was filled with an energy that had been absent for what felt like weeks. Today was going to be perfect, well as perfect as a trip down to the city could be, it had been too long since she and Blake had gotten any time to themselves away from the prying eyes of the school.

Yang paused to take a breath, she knew that she shouldn't be angry with the school, after the whole incident with Torchwick it was surprising that they had even allowed the four to return so soon after the horrific events of that night. Yang and Blake had just returned a week ago and the Heiress wasn't due back another two weeks due to Weiss's required hospital time and her sister had flat out refused to leave her lover behind and after all that had happened Yang couldn't blame her.

Yang felt a chill run down her spine as she recalled Weiss's kidnapping and subsequent torture at the hands of that madman Roman Torchwick. The thing that stuck in her mind however, the thing that had kept the blonde girl up some nights, was her own brutal torture and summary execution of one of Romans men by the name of Snake. Yang didn't regret the decision, not by any means, the bastard had been responsible for the abductions and deaths of so many innocent young women so his fate had been deserved.

The thing that bothered Yang however was the feeling of joyous pleasure that she had gotten from watching the light fade from the man's eyes as she delivered the final blow. Every time she thought back to it she couldn't help but feel a wave of disgust and fear wash over her. There was no reason that she should take pleasure from killing another human being, Her Uncle Baldemar had ingrained that into her mind since her childhood, yet…

_It felt so….right yet so wrong _She mused to herself as she came to a stop before the door to her and Blake's room and reached for the handle, calm washing over her as she completed her thought.

_Fuck it, I don't want to think about death or sadness anymore. Today is going to be just me and Blake, she's not stupid and she knows something is up with me. Tonight I'll tell her, she's been there for me . It's all over it's time we start rebuilding.._

Nothing in a million years could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her upon opening the door. There .standing half nude .was her girlfriend who stared back at her with wide amber eyes full of surprise and fear. However Yang's eyes were not on Blake's, instead lilac eyes had drifted up towards the pair of Black cat ears that adorned the young women's head the shock of what she saw caused the blonde to drop the tray of food onto the floor.

_**Blake**_

"Y-yang." The Raven haired girl half whispered her tone pleading, her throat tightening so much that she had to force the words out. "Y-ang I can explain."

Yang said nothing. Instead, eyes still wide, she slowly traversed the room until she came to stop just before the Faunus girl who had turned her gaze to the floor in shame. Blake tried to force the tears back but she was failing miserably. She prepared for herself for the worst, but it never came. Instead Yang reached up and gently rubbed one of Blake's ears between her fingers eliciting a reluctant sigh of pleasure from the raven haired beauty and her next words caused a ruby red blush to cover Blake's face.

"Awwwwwwwwww You are so so so cute!" And with that Yang let out a squeal of delight as she proceeded to tackle her girlfriend onto one of the beds, causing Blake to let out a surprised squeak, and then began to plant kisses all over her face.

_**Authors Note: **_

_** And with that we are back! And a day early to boot! I hope you all enjoyed the story and I cannot wait to continue onwards with you all. Thank you all for your continued support and Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, every review helps me to better this story for your reading enjoyment. Until next time may you all have a Blessed holiday season, Love and Light to you all! **_

_** ~Crystal Essence.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**For the First Time in Forever. **_

After quickly devouring the breakfast that Yang had procured the duo made short work of getting dressed. Which proved far more difficult than Blake had initially expected as Yang continually untied Blake's bow so she could gaze with wide eyes upon the adorable pair of cat ears that sat, nestled within her girlfriends raven colored locks. Every time she did so Blake felt her face light up like a Christmas tree which only served to cause Yang to squeal in delight as she reached up to give Blake's ears a good scratch.

Blake was ecstatic that Yang wasn't put off by her Faunus heritage however the constant attention was starting to get on her nerves just a tad. Despite the fact that as the Yang continued to scratch her ears she was effectively sending Blake into a blissful state of heightened euphoria.

"Hrmmm, Yang, stoop" Blake whined even as she subconsciously pressed her head against Yang's hand, her body silently begging for more Yang to continue even as her mind attempted to regain control of her limps that had long since turned to jelly.

_Gods Yang, why do you have to be so good at this? _Blake thought giddily as a she began to let out a soft purr.

Yang giggled and continued her ministrations, wonderment and adoration clear in her lilac colored eyes. Blake felt her heart ache but she knew that if they didn't leave for the city soon than they would most likely never leave the room, though the more she thought about it the more the idea became appealing.

"Aww but Blakey,...you are just so cute. Oh my Gosh you're purring! !"

"Y-you're distracting me though, at this rate it'll be dark before we even finish getting dressed!" Blake replied exasperated as she attempted to pull away from her over exuberant girlfriend.

"You say that as though you would actually mind staying in to have some. Fun"

Blake blushed furiously when Yang proceeded to wink at her suggestively. Upon seeing this the blonde released her grip on Blake's ears and fell back onto the bed as she burst into fits of hysteric laughter.

"Oh God..heahaha , you should see your face Blakey, it is so red! Buwahahahaha!"

Blake rolled her eyes in exasperation as she stood from the bed where Yang lay. She stepped just outside of her girlfriends reach so that she could tie the black ribbon into its familiar bow. She hoped that Yang would leave it alone this time, though deep down her couldn't deny the feeling of excitement and happiness that filled her every time Yang reached to indo her bow. For the very first time in far too long to remember she felt accepted.

_Gods does she have to look so beautiful? As much as I would love to stay here and cuddle if I want any sort of information on the White Fang we need to leave soon. _ Blake thought, shaking her head roughly to clear away the lewd thoughts of what Yang and she could do if they stayed in. with a heavy breath she began to speak as nonchalantly as she could, being sure to avoid Yang's half lidded stare to avoid any further damage to her already weakened resolve.

"Seriously Yang, you are the one who suggested that we go out, just the two of us before Ruby and Weiss get back. And to be honest I was kind of, sort of, looking forward to it. I am surprised that you are so willing to through away such an opportunity for a night on the town together"

Blake took a deep breath and then proceeded to play her trump card

"...I was even going to let you take me to that club you like so much….what was it called again? The Spitshine club?"

Yang looked up at her, all laughter and seduction gone from her lilac eyes. What replaced it was surprise and what Blake came to realize was hope.

"The Spitfire Lounge? Are you serious? You never ever let me take you there! "Yang shouted excitedly got to her feet, grasping Blake's hands firmly in her own as she stared at her expectedly. Blake gave Yang a smile and nodded saying.

"First we have to clean up this room before we go anywhere. It is a bit of a mess. But if you're good and don't complain then yes I will allow you to take me to your favorite club in all of vale."

Blake poked her girlfriend's side and gave Yang her a wink to emphasize her point, hoping that it would be enough and she wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures to get her going.

It appeared as though her worries were unnecessary. As the last words left her mouth Yang was already in motion. A whirlwind of speed and heat, she dashed about the small dorm room getting ready for their night out. Blake watched in silent awe, as Yang began picking up the mess they had made from breakfast, surprised by the purpose with which the girl moved.

_If only she put this much dedication and forethought into doing her homework, she would undoubtedly be the highest ranked student in all of beacon._

In absolutely no time at all the entire room had been cleaned. Clothes were put away, books picked up, breakfast cleaned, and trash thrown away. Yang stood before her in her usual casual attire, twirling the keys to her motorcycle around her ring finger on her right hand. A devilish smile gracing her lips as she placed a pair of Aviator styled sunglasses over her passion filled lilac eyes.

_Dear divines what have I gotten myself into? _Blake thought nervously as her heart began to pound and she began to squirm under her girlfriend's intense gaze.

"U-Um….ready to go?" she asked, trying her best not to sound fearful of what Yang had in store for her.

With a laugh and a toss of her shimmering golden mane Yang reached out and took the cat eared Faunus's hand in her own? Leading her out the door and down the hall, Yang only spared one glance Blake's way over the rim of her sunglasses, excitement on the verge bubbling over clear in her eyes as she said.

"Vale better watch out! Cause Yang Xiao Long and her sexy girlfriend are on their way to paint the her red!"

Blake had forgotten about Bumblebee. Unfortunately for her Yang wasted absolutely no time in getting her girlfriend reacquainted with, what she affectionately called, her baby. The cat eared Faunus had never been one to suffer from motion sickness however something about how fast Yang went on that thing, coupled with the tight turns, set her stomach rolling and her head spinning.

Blake grimaced, the wind roaring in her ears as Yang sped down the deserted back streets. Blake groaned as she shoved her face further into the center of Yang's back in a futile attempt to close out the nausea that threatened to overpower her control. If she survived this she swore to herself that she would never allow Yang to convince her to take Bumblebee again. In fact if she had her way she would never ride on another motorcycle for as long as she lived.

Yang was smiling wider than she had in what felt like years as she felt the raven haired girls arms tighten into a death grip around her chest and pressed her face into yang's back. Yang knew that Blake absolutely hated riding her motorcycle, going so far as to swear up and down each time they finished their travels, that she would never allow Yang to take her on another ride.

The fact that she did this for Yang always made her smile, the chest crushing hug wasn't a bad thing either.

_Tonight is so totally going to rock _Yang thought as she swerved in-between two cars, causing her passenger to yelp and tighten her grip around Yang's chest even more. Blake nipped Yang's ear in annoyance as she shouted over the roaring sound of the wind.

"For Goddess's sake Yang, watch where you are driving!"

Yang chuckled and turned her head slightly to give the red faced Faunus girl a gentle kiss before returning her attention back to the road. Under normal circumstances she might have been concerned by the panic and anger in her girlfriend's voice. However tonight was different, tonight was _special. _

Ever since the start of their relationship Blake had been more than gracious in allowing Yang to drag her to all of the blondes favorite hangout spots in vale. All except the Spitfire Lounge. For reasons that Yang couldn't possible fathom her girlfriend had vehemently denied her attempts to take her to one of her favorite clubs in the city. That was, until now.

Yang could barely contain the excitement that buzzed in her mind. Setting her nerves aflame and her heart pounding desperately in her chest as she put Bumblebee in park out in front of the Spitfire Lounge. Swinging her leg quickly over the bike, the blonde moved to support the frame of her girlfriend who nearly stumbled to the ground.

"N-N-Never again Yang." Blake whispered in a small week voice as she wrapped her hands around her stomach and groaned. Yang rolled her eyes and gave Blake a one-armed hug as she began to direct her towards the entrance of the club, which was already packed with people despite the fact that the sun had just dipped behind the horizon.

"Sure whatever you say kitten. Alright Blakey, lets go have some fun!"

Once she regained her senses and looked up to see the club, Blake felt her blood run ice cold as she struggled to control her breathing. This was it, there was no going back after tonight. There was little doubt in her mind that the white fang would be lurking inside, waiting to see if she would be desperate enough to come to _him _for help. She had had no contact with the owner of the club since leaving the White Fang but their close working and personal relationship had been common knowledge, especially to Adam. She hadn't come back here for fear of having her sanctuary discovered as well as fear that her friendship with the information broker that owned the club would put him in danger.

The words in the note played in her mind again and she felt her resolve strengthen. She had to do this, for her friends and especially for Yang. Blake wouldn't allow any harm to come to any of them. With any luck her friend was inside and he would have the information that she sought.

With a deep breath and a weak smile at Yang she began to walk with the blonde towards the clubs entrance. One thought clear in her mind.

_Dear Goddess I hope Junior is still here._

_**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, a little shorter than usual but unfortunately I had an incident recently resulting in the loss of Microsoft word from my computer. Long story short I wrote this mostly on notepad.(Thankfully I'm getting word back by Wednesday but I didn't want to leave you hanging any longer than I absolutely had to) I hope you enjoyed the chapter please leave a review and let me know what you thought! **_

_**Special thanks to,**_

_**Tear of Light**_

_**Elfenlied1012**_

_**Skaana**_

_**CaptainBarracuda**_

_**Rm928**_

_**BIG Z1176**_

_**BleepBloopWhat**_

_**Inky.13**_

_**Gamers13**_

_**Xilyflob**_

_**Thank you all for leaving a review for chapter 1! **_

_** Well that's it for me, next on the docket is My Final Judgment Day and it should be out sometime next week. Until Next time Love and Light to you all! **_

_**Blessed Be.**_

_**-Crystal**_


End file.
